The Invisible Bonds Part 1
by the magical world
Summary: Nature has conscience including a plan for vampires. What could it be? A hint of Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**THE INVISIBLE BONDS PART 1**

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF GRAMMAR, SPELLING & WRITING ERRORS. CURRENTLY, I HAVE JUST GIVEN A SHORT SUMMARY OF MY WHOLE STORY BUT LATER I WILL ILLUSTRATE IT.

SUMMARY: BONNIE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE ALONE HEARTBROKEN. SOMETIMES KOL APPEARS TO BOTHER HER AS SHE DIDN'T LET THE VEIL OPEN. ONE DAY HER GRAMS SUDDENLY APPEARS IN FRONT OF HER AND TELLS HER THAT SHE HAS A CHANCE TO BECOME HUMAN AND CAN TAKE DOWN ON SILAS WHO RECENTLY HAS KILLED HER FATHER RUDY AND IS CREATING HAVOC EVERYWHERE. SHE CAME WITH A DEAL FROM QETSIYAH THAT SHE HAS TO WORK WITH KOL. AT FIRST SHE WAS FURIOUS BUT LATER SHE AGREED ON IT WHEN SHE LEARNT THAT HE WILL NO LONGER BE A VAMPIRE BUT A HUMAN/WARLOCK. THEIR MISSION IS TO FIND WITCHES WITH GOOD INTENTIONS ALL OVER THE WORLD TO FIGHT AGAINST SILAS WHO IS BUILDING AN ARMY OF HIS OWN WITH THE HELP OF HIS DEVOTEES. ON THE OTHER HAND, A DESTINY IS MADE MANY YEARS AGO WHICH IS UNKNOWN TO EVERYONE EXCEPT QETSIYAH, EMILY AND SHEILA THAT BONNIE, KOL AND DAMON ARE BONDED. QETSIYAH HAS PLANNED THAT ON THEIR MISSION BONNIE AND KOL WILL START TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER AND PROCREATE A SON. MEANWHILE, DAMON WHO LEARNT FROM JEREMY THAT BONNIE DIED IS ALSO KEEPING A SECRET FROM EVERYONE ALONGWITH JEREMY FOR THE SAKE OF HER LAST WISH. HE AND JEREMY TRIES TO FIND WAYS TO BRING HER BACK BUT OF NO AVAIL. LATER AFTER FINDING ALL THE WITCHES, KOL AND BONNIE RETURNS ALONG WITH THE WITCH COVENS. BONNIE EXPLAINS EVERYONE THAT SHE DIDN'T RETURN TO MYSTIC FALLS IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT SILAS TO KNOW ABOUT HER RESURRECTION. THEY ORGANISE AN ARMY COMPRISING OF WITCHES, VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES. KOL HATES THE MF GANG SO HE DON'T LIKE BONNIE SPENDING TOO MUCH OF TIME WITH THEM AS THEY USED HER FOR HER POWER MORE THAN BEING A FRIEND. HE CALLS ABBY TO TAKE CARE OF BONNIE AS SHE IS PREGNANT AND DIDN'T WANT HER TO JOIN THE WAR. AS STUBBORN SHE IS, BONNIE DIDN'T LISTEN AND JOINED THE WAR. EVERYONE FOUGHT AGAINST SILAS AND WITH THE COMBINED POWER OF ALL THE SUPERNATURALS THEY DEFEATED SILAS AND HIS ARMY.

LATER, BONNIE WHO OVERUSED HER MAGIC DURING THE WAR LOST SENSE. SHE WAS BLEEDING AND WAS IMMEDIATELY TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL. SHE GIVES BIRTH TO A HEALTHY BABY BOY WHO SEEMS TO BE VERY POWERFUL AS HE IS AN ORIGINAL WARLOCK (COMBINED POWER OF THE BENNETT AND MIKAELSON WITCH HERITAGE) WITH THE HELP OF MEREDITH.

DEEP DOWN DAMON CARED FOR BONNIE AS ALWAYS AND WHEN HE SAW BONNIE WITH KOL ALONG WITH THEIR NEWBORN CHILD HE FELT HURT AND JEALOUS. HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, WHY? HE WENT TO THE CEMETERY CONFUSED AND EMILY SUDDENLY APPEARED WHO TOLD HIM THAT IT IS OKAY TO HAVE THIS FEELING. WITCHES ARE THE ARCHITECT OF NATURE AND THEY HAVE A PLAN. WITH THAT INFORMATION, SHE VANISHED LEAVING A BEWILDERED DAMON BEHIND.


	2. HIDE AND SEEK

**I know it sucks. I have just given a preview of the season 4 finale in the current chapter. In the future chapters, I m going to give some flashbacks that involves Bonnie & Katherine and Damon & Bonnie. I m no fan of Elena so I won't be giving any positive image to her character. Please review whoever likes it.**

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**GRADUATION DAY**

Katherine pulls the stick out of Elena's chest, grabbing hold of her heart. Elena frantically reaches into a pocket in her jacket.

' Bye-bye, little girl.' Katherine cooed. Elena finally pulls the cure out of her pocket and shoves it into Katherine's mouth and forces her jaw to close around it. Katherine's eyes widen as the cure dissolves in her mouth and falls to the floor beside Elena, unconscious.

' Have a nice human life, Katherine.' Elena announced with pride.

**1996 MYSTIC FALLS**

_A small girl, who is merely four or five years old with olive green eyes and black hair was walking around the forest with a worried expression. 'Elenaaaa...' She shouted but got no response. ' Elena please this is no longer a game now, come back.' She spat._

_Bonnie was really angry with her best friend. She thought its better to move away from this place as soon as possible. She is almost in the middle of the forest and was lost somehow. 'Damn.' She thought. 'If grams come to know about this... No, no way I have to find a way back.'_

_'Come on Bonnie, you are strong.' She said to herself to gain some self-confidence._

_She looked here and there but saw nothing except tall trees and bushes. No matter how hard she tried to restore hope , it was getting fainter as the time passed. She started to panick then._

_'Got lost, pretty?' She heard a soft female voice coming from behind._

_Katherine Pierce stood proudly in front of that little girl smirking. 'Hye.' She said in a friendly tone trying hard not to scare away the child. 'Hhhhey...' Bonnie replied._

_'I'm Katherine.' Katherine introduced herself forwarding her hand. 'I'm Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett.' She replied still afraid, trying to show some confidence but in vain._

_'Crap. I told my name to a stranger.' She thought._

_'Wow. Bennett witch. Didn't have to work hard after all.' Katherine thought smiling. 'Well done, Kat. Well done.' She complimented herself in her mind._

_Both of them shook hands. Bonnie got a strange vibe at the touch of the young woman's cold hands. But ignored it. Katherine was smirking at her new toy._

_' How did you get here?' Katherine asked with a fake concerned look._

_'Um... Actually I was searching for my friend. We were playing hide and seek. I thought she was here somewhere, but now I can't find her.' Bonnie said. She was in fear that her friend got lost. 'We have to find her. Will you help me?' Bonnie asked Katherine._

_'Sure Bon Bon. But as you can see this place is getting darker. I don't think your friend is here, she might be stupid but not that stupid to come to this edge of the forest.' Katherine explained._

_'Hey. Don't call her stupid.' Bonnie replied in a defending tone._

_'Oops sorry dear.' Katherine said squeezing the little girl soft cheek._

_'Bonnie. Bonnie...' Katherine could hear the female voices from some distance with the help of her vampire hearing. ' Oh here comes the humans.' She thought a powerful power can't be felt from a distance, obviously another Bennett witch ,she thought.' It will be better if I play it safe.'Katherine murmurred in a singing voice._

_'Come on girl. Let me get you out of here.' Katherine said. _

_'But what about Elena?' Bonnie protested. Oh! so loyal. _

_'Oh she is not here. I promise if I find her I will help her out. Katherine sweared. As if? 'Promise?' Bonnie asked. 'God promise.' Katherine said with a real promising look. God if she wasn't a witch I swear I would have already drained her little body completely dry. She thought._

_'Okay I don't trust someone so quickly but as you haven't hurt me yet, so I can believe you somehow.' Bonnie replied._

_With that, both of them took each other's hands and began to walk away from the middle of the forest. Katherine __could sense the humans are nearby and_ could hear the sound of the faint footsteps coming closer. 'I can hear them.' Bonnie announced overjoyed.

_She was glad to hear her grams and Elena's voice. Katherine ignored her words. She has to do it fast. Now._

_'Hey, Bon. Can you promise me one thing?' Katherine asked. 'Sure.' Bonnie replied instantly without thinking. Katherine was relieved._

_'Don't tell anyone about me. Okay?'She requested._

_Bonnie was confused hearing this. 'Why?' She asked. Katherine got irritated._

_'Just promise me pleaseeeeee... I helped you. Can you keep our small meeting a secret?' Katherine asked with a puppy face._

_Bonnie felt bad and she agreed to her promise. 'Okay.' She replied._

_Katherine told her she can't go any further. 'See you again Bonnie Bennett.'_

_'Seeee...' Bonnie was about to reply but was shocked when she saw Katherine was nowhere near her. 'Okay. How is this possible?' Bonnie startled._

_She didn't know what had happenned. thought. _

_Sheila and Elena were still trying hard to find Bonnie. Sheila could sense the familiar power that was coming from her grandchild from a distance. She followed the path but also felt a negative energy coming from the same direction. Something cold, something Death... **VAMPIRE**. Sheila was afraid now. Her heart was pounding with fear for is in great danger if the vampire is near her. No, no... I have to find her fast. Sheila prepared herself to fight against the cold blood creature. _

_' hurry.' Sheila ordered._

_'Okay.' Elena replied. Both of them moved quickly. And ultimately suceeded on finding her._

_'Bonnnieeee...' Elena suddenly jumped in front of her and gave her a tight hug. Sheila was standing in front of them smiling and relieved to find back her grandchild. But the smile vanished when she smelled death near Bonnie. No way, that creature... She looked at her surroundings but saw nothing._

_'They are back.' Sheila said alarmingly._

_Bonnie and Elena were confused at the sudden remark of grams._

_'Who is back?' Bonnie asked still bewildered gazing at her grams who look tensed._


End file.
